diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Black Rock Ledger
The Black Rock Ledger pages can be found on Act II - City of Blood mission right outside of the Khasim Outpost's east gate in the Stinging Winds desert in an old pirate ship that is stuck within a pile of sharp, black rocks. There are total of 6 pages found in the game, each page referring to a number found on the television show, LOST. These pages are: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Also, the first letter in each of the pages text, if combined, spell out DHARMA; a further confirmation that these pages refer to LOST, The Black Rock was also a wrecked ship in LOST. It is currently unknown for what reason or what secret level, or easter egg it refers to. There is some speculation that the black dust storms in the desert may have something to do with it (referencing the LOST smoke monster), but nothing is confirmed. The Black Rock ledger was the journal of the first mate of the Black Rock sailing vessel. It is a thick, worn, leatherbound volume with yellowed pages and the word "LEDGER" gilt on the spine. To the outside world, the ledger is the only surviving artifact of the final voyage of the Black Rock, which was thought to be lost at sea following its departure from Portsmouth, England, March 22, 1845, on a purported trading mission to the Kingdom of Siam. The ledger was discovered in 1852 among the artifacts of pirates on Île Sainte-Marie, an island off the coast of Madagascar, a notorious pirate haven of the time. It eventually came to be owned by Tovard Hanso. The contents of the ledger were never made public and were unknown to anyone outside the Hanso family until the ledger was sold at a Southfield's auction in 1996 as lot #2342. The ledger sold for £380,000 to bidder #755, Charles Widmore. ("The Constant") Known Drop Locations The image (left), shows four possible drop locations (indicated by the red dot) of the ship and ledger pages. The connecting waypoint is Khasim Outpost waypoint. There is also a checkpoint right before you get to the upper right location, which means that if you need to reload the game for farming purposes, you won't have to change quest. Just "Leave Game" then "Resume Game" and you'll be back at the checkpoint with a reset game and this makes farming this item much easier. Farming Instructions The image (right), shows what the ship looks like. You will find a "Gravedigger" digging near the partial hull of the ship. He will say, "Be careful... This ship is cursed by demons! We should be safe as long as we don't disturb it..." Several Fallen Lunatics will come up from the ground - one will instantly explode and kill the Gravedigger, the rest will attack you; when he dies, the Gravedigger will randomly drop one of the pages of the ledger. To find the ledger pages, go through the Khasim Outpost's west gate. There are two locations that the black ship may spawn, both almost immediately outside of the gate. The first is the first couple of rock piles southeast of the gate. The second is directly south of the gate, along the western cliffs of the map. The spawning of this object is random, so if you are farming, you may need to reload the game a few times (Leave Game -> Resume Game) to find any of the pages. Not only is the spawning of the ship instance random, but the page number that drops in this instance and location random. For instance, one person could get page 8 the first time, while another could get page 23. Additionally, it is possible to get the same page multiple times, even before attaining all six. Ledgers 4''' "Damn, I always thought that being a first mate would be more exciting. I guess I shouldn't expect much from a mining expedition. Ever since we set off from Kingsport, all I've done is sit out on deck and watch the deckhands argue." '''8 "Haven't been able to get much sleep these past few days. Apparently my sea legs aren't as sturdy as i thought they'd be. I've vomited more times than I can count, and every time Captain Hanso offers me some ale, I have to come up with some excuse to decline." 15 "After three straight days of this storm, I'm almost convinced that this ship has some sort of curse on it. Each week brings some new trouble that I have to deal with. I'm not sure what will give out first, the ship... Or me." 16 "Reyes tells me that it was some colossal wave that did the ship in. I was down below when it all happened. Several of us survived the wreck. The rest of them have gone off to try and figure out where the hell we are, as if any of that matters." 23 "Madness, complete bloody madness. The captain has disappeared into the desert somewhere, and the rest of the survivors are convinced there's some sort of monster after us. I'm starting to think the crewmen that died in the wreck got the easy way out, lucky bastards." 42 "All the rest of them are dead now... I'm the only one left. Strange deformed creatures attacked the wreck, where most of us were sleeping. I managed to get away safely... but I don't imagine it will be that way for long. I can hear them... Giggling in the shadows, like this is some kind of game." Sources * https://us.battle.net/d3/en/forum/topic/5150760049?page=3 * http://us.battle.net/d3/en/forum/topic/5151722071?page=1 * http://us.battle.net/d3/en/forum/topic/5568801573?page=1#0 Category:Easter eggs